The First Kiss
by Erin the Barbie
Summary: When Hermione needs to get away from her arguing parents, who does she run too? Sirius! As this one night go's on what could happen drinking hot chocolate and sitting on the couch, hmmmm... First FanFic please review!


Hello, this is my first one-shot, constructive criticism and reviews please! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

I sighed heavily, they were fighting again. They being my parents, I hated it when they fought. They would of separated if I wasn't born.

"I'm leaving!'' I shouted running down the stairs, going out the door. I need to get out of that place, I couldn't take the fighting it suffocated me. As I turned the corner of an alley I apparted to Sirius's place, that's what I've been doing a lot lately going to his place and talking with him. Ever since the close call at the Ministry of Magic, him and Harry had a closer relationship and it was healthy for Harry. It was good for all of us.

"Hey." I say to Sirius.

"Fighting again?" He replied.

"You bet he even called her a whore, saying I wasn't even his kid." She said laughing at how pathetic the fights they had were.

"Oh, well isn't that harsh?" Sirius said. " Do you want some hot chocolate, your shivering?" He asked.

"Yes, that would good." She said taking her scarf and jacket getting comfortable in front of the fire place. Looking around a lot of things have changed, instead being dark and glumy, the house had more of a neutral browns and golds.

"One pimping hot chocolate for the lady with the golden brown eyes." He said passing the cup to her.

"Thank you." she said "Sirius, I have a personal question to ask you." She said nervous about his response.

"Yes darling?" He replied. Hermione hesitated for a moment before inhaling.

"How did you get through the fighting?" She asked. "When you would fight with your parents or when they would fight about you?" She asked not sure what he would do.

"Umm..to tell you the truth.." He said pausing. "I would go to James' house or find a skank and fuck her." He replied chuckling at the end. "But that doesn't mean offer your self to guys Hermione, stay pure." He said

Hermione laughed at the "stay pure" part, yeah sure she was a book worm, but she did like to have fun, but not as a skank.

"Trust me Sirius, I'm still pure." She said laughing.

"Better be, I'll kick whoever ass if they hurt you." He said flexing his muscle's.

"Oh Sirius you sound like Ron and Harry." She said shaking her head. "And don't worry no guy would want to ask a plain jane out." She said looking down. "I mean I am the book worm, the brains of the Golden Trio, the prude, the beaver teeth girl with bushy hair." She said starting to cry. "My own dad said 'Who would want you?' to me when I started dating Ron." She said. Her and Ron didn't work so well.

Sirius' eyes filled with anger, how could someone say that to there own daughter! She wasn't right about anything, she's sexy, nice, hot and smart and thats a great thing. Any guy would like to have an interesting conversation with there girlfriend and Hermione would be that kind of a girl.

"Hermione, shut the hell up! You are sexy, nice, sweet, smart and have the most straightest teeth ever," She giggled at that. "If I could I would kiss you right now, but since you might not feel the same way then I don't know." He confused to her.

"Sirius, I actually feel the same way. We talk, I feel safe around you and you make me happy. And I was waiting for you to make the first move but I too assumed you didn't have feeling for me." She said looking down.

"Then I hope you'd except my offer to dinner Saturday night, where something formal." He said.

"Oh Sirius! I'd love too." She accepted his offer.

"Now you owe me something." She said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What love?" He said.

"A kiss." She said barely above a whisper.

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Unbeknownst to them on the stairs where three people listening: Harry, Remus, and Nyphdora. Smiling because the too love bird finally got together.

Thank for Reading! Remember please review! :)

lots of love

Erin The Barbie.


End file.
